


Paint Me Crimson

by Bokutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the other Haikyuu!! characters tbh, Blood and Gore, M/M, Not really major character death but, Zombie Apocalypse, someone does 'die'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutie/pseuds/Bokutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand times he questioned if this was reality or not. He even pretended like everything was still the same. But at the end of each day he was faced with the sickly sweet truth. They were reality. They were what brought humanity’s downfall. And now he’s just like them.</p><p>AU in which the zombie virus infected Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is like awkward because it is told from a journal perspective. But it's better around chapter 2. Also I need a beta for some other fics and just someone to kick my ass every now and then. So hmu on tumblr if you are interested. www.trashyyama.tumblr.com  
> -Psy~Senpai☆

The zombie apocalypse seems pretty humorous now that I think about it. For instance, when a zombie bites you, you turn into a mindless glutton with a desire to consume human flesh. Well, I would say that what I’m currently a survivor of is not exactly the zombie apocalypse. But it’s pretty damn close. Like Swiss cheese, we were now made of vast amounts of the infected, and little pockets of survivors.

You see, the human race didn’t last long, about two weeks precisely when the first outbreak of ROTD appeared in Japan. Like most uncommon diseases designed to kill humans at an alarming rate.

How the disease came about is unknown. But I myself believe it had something to do with biological warfare. It just seemed to click after all.

ROTD is what they began calling this plague. You’ll see that the name certainly fits the disease, because ROTD stands for the ‘Resurrection of the Dead’. Only I don’t think this is the resurrection people were hoping for. It’s quite revolting.

Our once peaceful world is now just a semi-deserted land of blood and blazing saturnine.

Anyways, humans did take up arms in order to fight against ROTD, but we didn’t do very well. The only plus that most of us got from putting our lives on the line for survival was knowledge. We found out that the infected were deceased with weapons first of all. Which seems normal considering how much humans adore weapons. 

We shot them anywhere and everywhere at first. The heart, legs, arms, chest, and finally the head. Which kind of worked. But, I would shoot them twice to make sure, you know?

No one was ready or prepared to kill this early into the spread of ROTD. This is what brought on humanity's defeat. The plague seemed to sweep over the land taking anyone who was weak into its ghastly hands and crushing them like a bug.

The worst part of ROTD however, was quite complicated. Just like everything nature spewed into the world really.

Firstly, when you are bitten you change in the time span of five minutes or longer depending on how well your immune system can attempt to fight it off. The ones who changed the fastest suffered the least.

Secondly, and very importantly. The infected, which is what I call them since zombie seems cliche, will change depending on how many humans they consume or bite. They will become stronger, faster, and wiser. Why? I do not know. Not exactly a expert in zombie.

I only saw one of the evolved ones, and I’m lucky for that so far. I don’t know how many humans it killed to change the way it did, but unlike the normal infected that look simply like someone would after they die, this one was different.

I call it a sky hunter.

You can hear them in the dead of night. Their cries like a song that fills the chill air. A never-ending warning that they are there right beside you.

The sky hunter’s skin is a sickeningly purple-pink color, and it’s cracking and fleshy looking in some areas of the body from what I could see. It was dark, so I’m not sure how to explain it completely. There was no blood leaking from the cracks too. Well the blood that was on it was certainly not its own.

It’s arms were more lengthy and its fingers had morphed to form giant claws for hands. The legs held the same structure as a cats.

It would slink along the ground like a ape--completely agile like a snake however.

It’s teeth were as sharp as knives. It was as if it had evolved so it could tear into flesh easier. Or to transfer the disease, I guess. But…the eyes, yes, that was what I found truly terrifying. The normal white of the sclera was a blackish gray like a raven’s feathers, and it surrounded the golden irises and starless pupils which had no sparkle or gleam that you would see in a human. 

This was a true monster. And I killed it. Not without consequences though. There always seem to be consequences to any action you take nowadays.

But that is a story that I will tell another time. Perhaps in greater detail.

Thirdly, you must be strong. There is no more room in this world for the weak. Both mentally and Physically. The infected will find the weak link in a group, and kill them. I’ve seen this. They are certainly predators to the highest degree. Like cheetahs attacking a newborn gazelle in the wild.

This is their world now. The building we once claimed have just become webs for them to find us. Everything we have built up to now have simply aided in our demise.

But don’t worry. The human race, when faced with a threat like this will augment into monsters themselves. Maybe, just maybe, we will gain back what was once ours.

Since no one else will see this, I guess I can tell you who and what I am. You see I am one of those monsters. The infected.

I was bitten the first week on Sunday when I faced the sky hunter. I believe it was around 6pm but I’m not entirely sure since I don’t have a clock.

But after the initial bite, and the others I suffered in trying to escape the horde that the hunter’s anguished screams brought. I wasn’t prepared to take my life. Even when I realized I would be one of them soon enough.

I was covered in teeth marks that were oozing and gushing. My blood trailed down my pale arm like the red lines on a world map. Some of the bite marks weren’t even teeth marks. They were just missing pieces of muscle and flesh that was ripped from my core. If you looked past all the gore that littered my being you could get glimpses of chalky bone that was shone to the world thanks to the infected. So many trails of crimson.

I stumbled into a safe place where I imagined that no one would find me before I succumbed to my fate. Limply, I sat there for hours waiting for anything to happen. Vision would constantly fade in and out as I attempted to get a grip on reality as the poison danced and ripped apart my veins. I could feel the virus under my skin threatening to consume and turn me into something awful. 

My screams were silenced as I bit into my arm, but you could practically see my labored pants in the air. The white puffs in the cold air materialized before fading away into nothingness. I was shocked at how much I desired to live.

I even bandaged all the bites despite it being futile. The blood that was once dripping to the ground like the blooming of dawn had soon ended. I had stopped bleeding. Which could mean two things. My blood was at a standstill and no longer coursing through my veins, or my blood had done its job and stopped it which was highly unlikely.

Nothing happened, I didn’t change into one of them in the many hours I sat there. I got none of the symptoms. No chills, dead looking skin, bad case of the munchies, or sharp knife-like teeth.

Nothing.

I even began healing and scabs began to form.

I ached and was beyond exhausted, but that was normal when you have lost the same amount of blood I did, and well of course after your body fights off a deadly virus.

I ended up taking refuge in a gas station I found out later. I stayed there for a couple days trying to comprehend what had happened to me. The once missing parts of meat were returning to my body only to arise as mutilated scars of flesh. I thought I was fine.

How foolish of me to believe that.

I have changed. According to one of my classes in high school, I guess I would be a carrier of sorts? See, I listened sometimes.

My senses have become inhuman; my reflexes like that of a owl striking down a mouse swiftly and effortlessly. My once burnt hazel eyes have evolved to the piercing color of golden leaves in autumn.

I even managed to tear off one of the glass doors from the gas station on my way out when I felt well enough to move on. But I don’t really like talking about that. It was embarrassing! I even tried to re-attach the door but that just made things worse. as I bent the frame of the building and broke a window.

Anyways, when you have been alone as long as I have, you begin to see yourself as one of them. Well that and my new abilities apply to that too. Only I don’t have the same yearning to rip apart and devour humans.

But I do have a new need to eat constantly, or I get drowsy. You see, the disease altered my body, but spared my mind. I don’t know how much of me has changed, but I have a beating heart. So I am alive.

Which is all I need to know right now.

–

I kill most of the infected I come across when I can. Well, if they aren’t in groups because in all honesty that would be suicidal. Even if you are as strong as I am now. 

I can no longer use guns too. I found that out the hard way.

You see I found a trashed police car during the middle of the second week. Of course, I had to kill the undead cop that was stuck in the seat belt before I could get my long-awaited prize.

It took me awhile to kill him.

I couldn’t do it at first. I think I’m beginning to see myself in them after being changed. Which is sickening to my mind I’ve realized. I mean I stood there watching it whine, and grumble while it outstretched its decaying hands in sad attempts to reach me. It’s dimmed gold eyes staring at me in such a horrid way. It’s mouth slack and open in uninspired awe.

I did eventually kill him. I made it quick. A simple knife through the decomposed head. Which is quite hard just so you know. Breaking the skull is tough, like trying to break open a coconut with a dull butter knife. But my strength and the fact the it was dead for awhile helped.

After the creature died, I took the gun from it’s holster. I wanted something for emergencies. But after trying to learn how to shoot it for an hour, and actually doing so. I ran into the painful wall of truth. A wall in which my feeble hands will never be able to tear down.

A loud screech was wretched from my dry throat as the bullet ripped from the barrel and skidded across the pavement. I curled onto the ground in agony. 

My body slumped along the ground as I tossed the steaming gun away in my fit of pain. It clacked over and over again as it skittered across the asphalt like the bullet had. The noise, it was so deafening.

It hurt.

You see, I realized that day that I have acquired weaknesses from things that mankind has created. It’s like I’ve been betrayed, and that exact truth is what wounded me most of all.

I found weaknesses in myself but, I also found them in the infected.

They are greedy. When they find a human, they will fight over you like a pack of starving dogs over a piece of raw meat. Their gluttony makes them vulnerable.

Next, they hate humans that are sick or dying of some other illness, like cancer for instance. Must be why they didn’t attack me at the gas station s I suffered through the sickness. I confirmed this because recently they have been avoiding me and parting like an ocean when I come across a horde.

They growl to call over more of their kind when they are in trouble. It takes them awhile to get puffed up enough to screech loud enough though. So you have an opening to attack, but should they let out a bellow you would be in grave danger.

Lastly, and most importantly is that depending on the stage of transformation that they are in. They can either be easy or hard to kill.

The newly infected will attack recklessly since they aren’t quite as smart as the evolved ones. The more evolved ones are smart and attack efficiently. Even backing down when they are at a disadvantage, and coming back later.

–

This journal is not for you to learn about the apocalypse, believe it or not. It’s for me. I have been alone for awhile and so writing in this helps me keep as much of my sanity as humanly possible. Or I guess I write in this so that I can remain human in my own eyes.

Enough of writing for now. I have to move on. We all do. Because it’s not in humanity’s nature to sit and be beaten for long.

\- 木兎 光太郎 (Bokuto Koutarou), Day 112 of the ROTD Apocalypse


	2. Companions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair gel.
> 
> He didn't think it would get him two new friends.

Slipping the tattered brown journal into his front pocket he breathed a sigh of exhaustion. He was low on supplies and no matter how tired he was he needed to get some food, because at this point he was going to eat leaves off of a tree. 

Speaking of trees, he was laying under a tall oak currently. The dark shadows cowering beneath the large piece of timber.

He needed more than food now too. Autumn was chilly and Bokuto was in dire need of a long sleeved shirt. Not to mention what he needed most of all.

Hair gel.

He was sick of having his long pasty white and black streaked hair fall in his face. And cutting it was not an option.

–

His current destination was a small abandoned store located a block away. He had passed the small market awhile ago when he was headed to the county’s weapon store; where he got his two lucky sabers of course.

They are smaller than normal ones, but they came with a belt and holsters which was handy. The holsters were connected on the back of the belt so that his sabers formed a X when sheathed.

Melee was best for him considering how useless with guns he was, and the sabers seemed to just work with all his new abilities which thankfully he is now better at controlling.

The twin swords drew his strengths out. And they were also the only things practically left. The guns were all gone which is normal considering how humans think. You wouldn’t want to get close to the infected just to kill them after all.

Bokuto did have a sheathed katana but he has had that since the beginning of the apocalypse, and he will never use it ever again.

–

Halting, his golden honey-like irises snapped to the small store. His pupils thinning subsequently to view the building. If his guesses were right, there would be two back exits as a means of fire escape.

The only windows on the building would be the ones he is currently standing in front of that lie beside the automatic doors. The rest was solid cement that was painted white. But with the gray patches and graffiti, you could tell it has been around for awhile.

Skipping up the rest of the way to the windows he cupped his hands and attempted to peer through the dirtied glass.

His eyes flicked left and right, as he saw the aisles stacked with items that aren’t really needed as a means of survival. And of course the many discarded items that lay strewn across the tile inside. But what he found most fascinating was the lack of blush-colored blood.

But he wasn’t really looking for that either. He was looking for signs of the infected. His pupils narrowed to allow him to see a little further and better.

“How interesting.”

Stepping back a smug grin spread across his pale yet plump lips, and his eyes took on the look of a predator.

“Oh man, I hope they have chips. I could so go for some chips, no matter how stale they are!”

Sliding to the side he pulled his sabers from the holsters and held them so that one blade was aligned along his forearm, and the other was pointed forward and poised to kill.

Walking forward the double doors opened as if inviting him in.

Each step into the store was followed by the clink of his katana, and then the sound of the automatic doors sliding shut. His hair swished side to side before he finally stopped after passing the cash registers.

Coming to a halt he stood there for roughly ten minutes. A gross feeling filling his senses to the brim at the silence that greeted him.

He never really liked silence. In silence there was death; perhaps that’s why he always talked, even when there was no one in particular to talk too. Well that and he’s just a boisterous guy who will probably never be used to it.

“Hey Hey Heyyy, is anyone there~”, his smile and peppy tone never left as he yelled that across the building, his thick arced eyebrows jumping up.

Even about five minutes later, nothing came.

Shrugging with a audible 'hmph’ that showed his disappointment at no responses, he headed off to his favorite section in the store. The Medicinal section.

Taking a left he sheathed his sabers which made a small ka-chink after he saw no real threat, and proceeded to begin skipping. Bokuto arrived moments later since the store was small and it wasn’t very far, he practically bounced in joy at seeing how the medical supplies had barely been touched.

Shrugging the practically empty bag off his shoulders he began loading it with as much supplies as he could. From pain-killers and gauze to medicine meant for the flu.

He had been in medical school before this whole apocalypse ordeal. But he dropped out around his third year.

The reason Bokuto still really collected supplies like this was probably because it made him feel human. Well it also was because even after dropping out due to his low grades, he still wanted to save lives. He knew that one day he would have a moment to help. A moment that existed just for him. So he has to practice so he can be ready.

And collecting the first aid items showed that his past was indeed, very real.

–

After stocking up on medical supplies, he zipped up his bag and tossed it back over his shoulder. The owl-like male continued to reminisce about the past as he walked through the store collecting what little food and water he could find.

It wasn’t only food he got, he got some new clothes too. Some camo colored cargo pants. A black long-sleeved shirt followed by a sleeveless brown snow jacket on top (the pockets were nice). Then he had his belt and holsters, his tattered and blood-stained bag, and some brand new black matte combat boots that made his eyes twinkle in awe. Of course, he changed right then and there after he found what he liked.

He was just glad that he found clothes to cover the missing artifacts and avulsions from the horrific bite marks.

He really needed to discard his old clothes anyways. After all they showed way to much of his scar littered skin. Not only that but he also smelled like a walking garbage can after not changing or keeping up on hygiene for weeks.

–

As time passed he happened to find a unopened bag of chips that he was currently masticating on as he headed to the hair gel section. The chips were most definitely stale as you could probably hear each crunch from miles away.

But food is food.

Each step was followed by the crunch of his chips as he walked. When he got to the hair section, he looked around seeing that the aisle was basically untouched.

Chuckling he chewed on the last Dorito from the bag before dumping what little crumbs that were left in his mouth. He swallowed heavily before his deep yet childish chuckle filled the air like smoke. Bokuto tossed the vacant chip bag to the floor unceremoniously.

Tugging his backpack off he quickly unzipped it and left it behind as he headed off to look for his favorite brand of hair gel. To young adult’s surprise, there was only about two bottles left. Normally you wouldn’t come get hair gel in the zombie apocalypse, right?

So why is it that three spots were clear of dust.

These spots showed that someone had grabbed some hair gel, and judging by how dust hadn’t begun to fill those blemishes on the rack. It had happened recently.

Feeling a sudden sense of panic at realizing that those spots were from not too long ago he rushed back to his backpack and threw the two bottles of gel that were left among his other stuff. He zipped up his bag, and threw it over his shoulder in a flurry as he pulled his arms through the straps to secure it on him.

Just as he was about to flee the scene through the left exit in the back he froze. Turning his head to peer behind him; his eyes widened at the familiar sound of the automatic doors opening.

“Yo Akaashi”, spoke a rather annoyed voice that still held a hint of amusement,“we were just in here, and everyone is waiting for us to get back.”

A monotone one replied, “I saw someone enter just a second ago Kuroo-san. And I do not quite feel like coming back here just to find out it’s one of the dead.”

Bokuto swallowed heavily from where he stood. His eyes glanced at the red sign that read ’ exit’. It seemed to scream at him to escape.

Snapping out of his state of shock he practically scrambled for the escape, at now realizing that he had been seen. And by humans no less. Well not that he wasn’t one too. He’s just a little different.

Just as he was about to reach safety, the loud bang from a shotgun went off. Bokuto felt like he was in one of those cartoons where a bell was on his head and someone hit it.

Once again colliding with the ground, the owl-like male held his ears and grumbled out obscenities at the wielder of the shotgun.

He let out a whimper and curled in on himself, before the sound of running flowed into his aching ears. Panic blossomed in his chest like a cherry tree in spring.

They were coming. For him? Which direction? How many!?! His mind scrambled for answers. He wasn’t quite good at thinking when he was in situations like this.

He only heard two voices so he had to bet his life on that number. Two.

Bokuto steeled his senses as his brain scrambled over any information he could receive. Pushing his hands against the floor, his chest slightly above the ground. He shoved roughly causing himself to spring up at lightning speed. The second he landed, he shot forward. His muscles rippled under his new shirt, and his taut neck flipped in the direction of one of his pursuers that got closer and closer.

Yanking the blades from their holsters, he got in his defensive position from earlier and waited. He didn’t want to be chased even with his outstanding stamina. And it was too late to run.

Not even a second later did someone stand a few yards away from him.

They had messy black hair. Looked like the guy hadn’t brushed his hair for a loooong time, actually it looked like he had a bad case of bed head if Bokuto wasn’t exaggerating so much.

But, those sharp eyes are what clicked with Bokuto so much. They were hazel, darker though but not quite brown. Like amber that gleamed in moonlight. They seemed to burn holes right through Bokuto. And by no means were they empty of all things human. They had a raw passion for killing the infected behind them. They were so cat-like.

And those exact eyes were assessing him.

One word could only describe this being before him.

“W-Wow”, Bokuto verbally announced as one of his eyes widened and the other closed halfway. A cocky smile replacing his fearful one.

The man in front of him had nice legs, like really nice legs, and his outfit complimented his body quite nicely.

He had gray sweatpants on, that clung to his legs and hips in all the right ways. The man had a slightly close-fitting tank top on that had some blood on it but complimented his muscles. He had a leather jacket to fit the overall image. Well that and the man had these fingerless gloves with knives attached to them. Kind of went with the jacket.

But to Bokuto’s distaste, the man had two guns that were on his back and two handguns in his palms. And sadly; they were pointed right at him. 

The man’s hard gaze softened a bit and he lowered his weapons, but not without spinning them and locking them in the holsters beneath his armpits. Probably to show off.

“Wow to you to—uhm”, the other looked at him questioningly as he looked Bokuto up and down with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Bokuto Koutaro”, he spoke loudly while he on the other hand refused to sheath his weapons, well not yet. A threat is a threat even if it does dress nicely and make his cool exterior crumble into a embarrassed blush. And the way he responded made Bokuto’s heart lurch in anticipation at getting to talk with someone.

The Cheshire grinning male repeated Bokuto’s name as if feeling how it sounded rolling off his own tongue.

“Tetsurou-san. Please don’t eye someone that could be a possible threat to your and my own safety”, spoke a monotone voice from behind Bokuto.

He forgot. There was two. Bokuto’s shoulders hunched in defeat as he internally butchered himself over his mistake. The cat had done a fine job of trapping him.

–

Even with his speed he couldn’t turn quick enough.

A shotgun was held to the back of his cranium causing his adam’s apple to bob as he gulped. His eyes widened slightly. So this was the dick who wasted a bullet.

“Please put your sabers away Bokuto-san. We mean no harm”, spoke the rather sultry voice.

“You have a gun to my head…”, Bokuto spoke nervously even as he put his sabers in their sheaths slowly. Kuroo watched the scene in front of him in amusement as Bokuto’s inhuman eyes slid to the side in an attempt to get a eyeful of the man behind him.

“Forgive me, but I am trying to determine if you’re a threat or not. Which I hope you aren’t. I really don’t like killing kids.”

That seemed to hit a nerve because Bokuto turned around to face this 'Akaashi’ despite the position he was in. A pout found it’s way to his face and he bawled his fists and shook them in mid-air.

He yelled, “I’m twenty-three!”

The male now that Bokuto could see him, was also quite cute, especially with that shocked expression littered across his face. He had the same starless hair as…Tetsurou was it? Only the bangs were short and slightly unruly. His expression was cold and heartless, but his eyes held that human flicker he oh so deeply adored.

He had on a dark blue jeans, and a black v-neck shirt, accompanied by what Bokuto assumed was a police man’s jacket. This 'Akaash’ had two guns on his back like Kuroo, except he had two holsters on his waist. Bokuto eyes traveled lower as he had noticed the similar combat boots and glanced back up.

And of course the shotgun was right at his forehead almost immediately as the other had quickly recovered. The barrel of the gun was cold. It practically ripped a shiver from the white-haired male.

The silence didn’t last long as a laugh tore from Tetsurou’s mouth. It seemed to cut through the tense air that surrounded Akaashi and Bokuto. The laughing man waved both his hands in front of him as if attempting to calm Akaashi, or stop his laughter that could put a lion’s roar to shame.

“Haahahha hahhh– did you see his face?!?! Sorry for him. He’s not r-really a people person. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, and that guy with a stick s-shoved up his ass is Akaashi Keiji.”

Akaashi let out a sigh as he lowered his gun and let Kuroo continue talking. Even though he was going to let Iwaizumi beat the living daylights out of him later.

“Were from the military encampment a little ways away, and we are supposed to find supplies and other survivors. To take back to our camp for strength, you know? You appear to be a pretty cool guy, so I know this seems sudden but, want to come with?”

Bokuto’s heart seemed to jump over the sun but it fell to the earth right after. He couldn’t. He didn’t want them to find out about him. Not only that, he just pulled that on Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san you can take your time. We don’t want you to think this is a tra–”, spoke Akaashi but he was interrupted.

“Okay”, spoke the charismatic male. Akaashi and Kuroo were beyond shocked. This was by far the quickest reply they had ever gotten. Taking a deep breath, Akaashi nodded his head causing Bokuto to tilt his head in curiosity. The shotgun wielder couldn’t help but twitch his eye at how much the other resembled an owl. Which is humorous considering how Akaashi is compared to one all the time at camp.

“Well then I’m sorry about this.”

Bokuto didn’t have time to question the other before a hand gun slammed into the back of his head knocking him out cold. His vision went black as he landed into the awaiting arms of Akaashi Keiji. The golden eyes dimming to honey before they closed shut.

“That was softer than usual Kuroo. He has to be knocked out long enough to get to the camp. So if he does betray us later, he won’t know the way there.”

“Hmm, maybe I just find him interesting.” That and your face told me gentle idiot~.

Akaashi scoffed and shoved Bokuto to Kuroo gently.

Kuroo with little effort tossed the teenage looking adult over his shoulder.

As they began to walk toward the exit, carrying Bokuto and his supplies. Akaashi spoke.

“He is…interesting. I’m surprised he’s alive when he has no group. It’s uncommon to survive in a group out there, much less alone.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
